


The Soot Family

by ThatOneAngstWriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngstWriter/pseuds/ThatOneAngstWriter
Summary: Wilbur had always been a charmer. It’s just what he was.Sally had always been a snarky shape-shifter. It’s just what she was.Their relationship had always been full of love. That’s just what it is.Their son had always been full of surprises. That’s just what he was.Sometimes surprises are good, sometimes bad. Wilbur had never been quite good with the concept of change, while Sally welcomed it with open arms. Clashing of interests are bound to happen.AKA: Me writing Fundy, Wilbur, and Sally family fluff because out of the majority of the fics on ao3, I love to see Sally, Wilbur, and Fundy family fics because they’re the underrated family of the Dream SMP and they literally don’t exist.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Soot Family

Wilbur was told that he was good with words, and who was he to deny them? He embraced his charisma with open arms. So when he saw an attractive young lady, it was instinct to flirt with her.

“Hello m’lady, how do you do?” Wilbur asked casually, hands in his pockets.

She turned around, a look of patience on her face. “I’m doing good, how are you doing sir?”

“I’m doing fantastic now that I met you.” Wilbur winked. “The name’s Wilbur, what’s yours?”

“I’m Sally. Sally Salmon. Yes, like the fish, I know. It’s weird, it’s definitely weird.” Sally said, chuckling. Suddenly, Wilbur clutched at his chest and yelped out in pain. Concern quickly formed on Sally’s face. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head, still clutching his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. “No! That hurt so much!”

She looked at the man with much confusion. “What? What hurt Wilbur?”

“Falling for you-” He choked out, causing Sally to roll her eyes and give Wil a playful punch on the shoulder. He burst out laughing, the bit was finished.

“That is so dumb! I was worried there for a minute, you know?” She said, trying to sound mad and failing miserably.

Wilbur smirked. “So you care about my well-being then? Sounds like somebody’s got a crush…” He says, teasing her.

She rolled her eyes. “As if, you’re the one over here using cheesy pick-up lines and scaring me half to death!” However, she did have a playful tone in her voice.

Just then, the song in the background changed and they were forced to remember that they were at a party. It was a slow song, one that Wilbur recognized. His father had taken him to see this band when he was little. He looked back to Sally and held out his hand. “Care to dance?” 

She shook her head at his desperate, yet smooth flirting. She took his hand nonetheless and placed her arm on his shoulder. Wilbur placed his hand on Sally’s waist and their already intertwined hands lifted so that they were in proper dance formation.

They moved around with the pace of the song, getting into a sort of rhythm. Wilbur lovingly gazed into Sally’s eyes and Sally matched the gaze perfectly. They stared into each other’s eyes while dancing until Wilbur’s line of vision flickered down to Sally’s lips. In response, Sally glanced at Wilbur’s lips before returning to his gaze. 

Seemingly planned, just as the song was ending, the two met lips passionately. As they pulled away, Wilbur, who was still holding onto Sally’s hand, took her out to the backseat of his car. They kissed again, and again, and maybe six more times before Wilbur decided to drive her home to his house.

And from that night forward, a pure form of love was formed. They didn’t know what was in store for them. But I think even if they did, they would still let it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I have a discord server if you wanna join :D : https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG


End file.
